utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Nano
|AuJt14kDP8I}} nano (ナノ) is known for her strong, tomboyish voice. Due to her deep voice, she could be considered a " ". She can sing in both Japanese and English, as she was born in New York. She returned to Japan and because of that, some of her covers are tagged with "The returnee has" (帰国子女が). She also writes English lyrics for the VOCALOID songs she covers, giving them a western touch without losing the original style; therefore, she often tags her songs with "western style" (洋楽っぽく). She mainly covers VOCALOID songs, but also has covered a few songs by Avril Lavigne. Her avatar generally has red, mid-length hair and sometimes wearing a mask. nano also contributed to various games and anime, singing themes, etc.. They can be found here. On March 14, 2012, she made her major debut, signing under the label "flying DOG". On March 16, 2013 she held her first concert. On January 19, 2013, she started hosting a real-time radio program called NANORAJI on her website. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on June 29, 2011) # -Saiya01- (Released on November 09, 2011) # 5150 ( album) (Released on March 07, 2012) # Futsuubamu ~ Futsuudom ni Utattemita ~ (Released on July 18, 2012) # ROCKMAN HOLIC (SOUND HOLIC album) (Released on December 19, 2012) }} List of Covered Songs (Parody of "Ura Omote Lovers") (2010.03.23) (Deleted) # "TRUTH" -Conan style- (2011.05.04) (Deleted) # "Cantarella" (2010.08.22) (Deleted) # "Mozaik Role" -English ver.- (2010.12.29) # "Rolling Girl" -English ver.- (2011.01.03) # "GALLOWS BELL" -English ver.- (2011.01.16) # "Mozaik Role" (2011.01.10) # "EMPTY SHELL" -Japanese ver.- (Original) (2011.01.12) # "A World" (Original) (Deleted) # "Leia" -English ver.- feat. nano and Mis (2011.02.13) # "magnet" (Parody) feat. nano and Kamidome (2011.03.03) (Not in Mylist) # "We Are The World - Pray For Japan" (2011.03.15) (YT only) # "The Beast." -English ver.- (2011.03.19) # "Treasures" (2011.03.30) # "Melodic Cylinder" (2011.04.04) # "Innocence" (Avril Lavigne song) (2011.04.21) # "Kuuchuu Aquarium" (Sky Aquarium) -English ver.- (2011.04.29) # "Shoushuuriki" -Rock Arrange- feat. nano and kazyuP (2011.05.02) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Beat #0822) feat. nano and task (2011.06.13) # "Aimai Elegy" (Love-Lost Elegy) -English ver.- feat. nano and neko (2011.06.21) # "Omoide Kakera" -English ver.- (2011.07.20) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -English ver.- feat. nano and Mes (2011.08.08) # "Monochrome Kiss" feat. nano and kazyuP (2011.08.20) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. nano and Rui (2011.09.10) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2011.09.22) # "Unhappy Refrain" feat. nano and ＿＿ (2011.09.29) # "Unhappy Refrain" -English ver.- (2011.09.29) (Community & YT only) # "glow" -English ver.- (2011.10.20) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. nano, Mafumafu, kazyuP, Bibi and Char.C (2011.10.29) # "Smile" (Avril Lavigne song) (2011.11.04) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2011.11.13) (Community & YT only) # "magenta" (Original with ) (2011.11.25) # "PONPONPON" feat. nano and Vin (2011.12.12) # "Christmas? Nano Sore Oishii no?" (Christmas? Is That Something You Can Eat?) feat. nano and ＿＿ (2011.12.16) # "Mozaik Role" -English piano ver.- (Live session) (2011.12.29) (Community & YT only) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -English piano ver.- (2011.12.29) # "Melancholic" -English ver.- feat. nano and neko (2012.02.10) # "Black Board" -English ver.- (2012.04.20) # "Now or Never" (Original with ) -TV size- (2012.05.05) # "Now or Never" (Original with ) (2012.05.25) # "Hysteri" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.07.12) # "No pain, No game" (Original with ) -Full ver.- (2012.09.14) # "Nevereverland" (Original with Itou Naoki) -Full ver.- (2013.01.25) # "Palette" -English ver.- (2013.02.15) # "BE FREE (WITH MUSIC)" (Original with ) (2013.05.31) # "Our Story" (Original) -Live Session ver.- (2013.07.12) # "SAVIOR OF SONG" (Original with Hiro) (2013.10.10) # "Born to be" (Original) (2014.01.28) # "Happy Ending Simulator" (Original) (2014.02.06) # "INFINITY≠ZERO" (Original) (2014.04.18) # "PARALYZE:D" (Original) (2014.05.21) # "INFINITY≠ZERO" -PV ver.- (2014.07.12) # "SABLE" (2014.07.18) }} Unknown Time Uploaded (Deleted) # "The Rose" -Piano Version- (Deleted) }} Commercially Featured Works |May 23, 2012 |Opening of the TV anime Phi Brain: Kami no Puzzle |"No pain, No game" |October 10, 2012 |Opening of the TV anime BTOOOM! |"Exist"|October 10, 2012 |2nd Opening of the TV anime BTOOOM! |"Silence"|February 27, 2013 |Theme song of the Japanese horror channel Den Of Horror ~Horror no Soukutsu~! |"Nevereverland" |February 27, 2013 |Theme song of the Kodansha bunko Ranobe original Blu-ray animation "Arc IX" |"SAVIOR OF SONG" (with Hiro)|October 30, 2013 |Opening of the TV anime Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio Song of the amusement arcade music game GITADORA |"Born to be" |February 19, 2014 |Ending of the TBS TV anime Magic War |"Happy Ending Simulator" |February 19, 2014 |Theme song of the arcade game GUNSLINGER STRATOS 2 |"Scarlet Story"|March 25, 2014 |Theme song of the mystery school drama Sherlock Holmes |"INFINITY≠ZERO" |July 23, 2014 |Theme song of the movie Bakumatsu Koukousei |"PARALYZE:D"|July 23, 2014 |Theme song of the PlayStation®Vita game RE:VICE[D] |"SABLE" | July 23, 2014 |Ending of the TV anime M3 ~ Sono Kuroki Hagane ~ |"Rock on." |January 28, 2015 |Ending of The Anime Movie Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio: ARS NOVA DC |"Bull's Eye" |October 02, 2015 |Opening of the Anime Hidan no Aria AA}} Discography |track1title = magenta |track1info = |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = , nano |track1arranger = DevilishP |track2title = Hysteri |track2lyricist = KuwagataP, nano |track2composer = KuwagataP |track2arranger = |track3title = GALLOWS BELL |track3info = |track3lyricist = nano |track3composer = buzzG |track3arranger = |track4title = Beautiful ground |track4lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track4composer = Yuyoyuppe |track4arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track5title = glow |track5info = |track5lyricist = Mes |track5composer = keeno |track5arranger = |track6title = Omoide Kakera |track6info = |track6lyricist = nano |track6composer = DevilishP |track6arranger = |track7title = Dive In Your Eyes |track7lyricist = nano |track7composer = buzzG |track7arranger = |track8title = Just Be Friends |track8lyricist = Dixie Flatline |track8composer = Dixie Flatline |track8arranger = MuryokuP |track9title = EMPTY SHELL |track9info = |track9lyricist = nano |track9composer = nano |track9arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track10title = Melancholic |track10info = (nano, neko) |track10lyricist = nano |track10composer = Junky |track10arranger = neko |track11title = Dai Ichiji Jibun Sensou |track11info = (nano, ＿＿) |track11lyricist = HoneyWorks |track11composer = HoneyWorks |track11arrange = |track12title = Calc. |track12info = -Piano Live ver.- |track12lyricist = JimmyThumbP, Madoka Ueno |track12composer = JimmyThumbP, |track12arrange = Matsunaga Takashi}} |track1title = Now or Never |track1info = |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = nano, DevilishP |track1arranger = DevilishP |track2title = Destiny ~ 12 Kaime no Kiseki ~ |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Now or Never |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Destiny ~ 12 Kaime no Kiseki ~ |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} nano ver. = |track1title = No pain, No game |track1info = |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = kemu |track1arranger = |track2title = Crossroad |track2lyricist = nano |track2composer = kemu |track2arranger = |track3title = No pain, No game |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = kemu |track3arranger = |track4title = Crossroad |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = kemu |track4arranger = }} |-| Anime ver. = |track1title = No pain, No game |track1info = |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = kemu |track1arranger = |track2title = EXIST |track2lyricist = nano |track2composer = MuryokuP |track2arranger = |track3title = No pain, No game |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = kemu |track3arranger = |track4title = EXIST |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = MuryokuP |track4arranger = }} |track1title = neophobia |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = Itou Naoki |track1arranger = |track2title = All Eyes On Me |track2lyricist = nano |track2composer = Nakanishi Kosuke |track2arranger = |track3title = KALEIDOSCOPE |track3lyricist = nano |track3composer = fu_mou |track3arranger = |track4title = Nevereverland |track4info = |track4lyricist = nano |track4composer = Itou Naoki |track4arranger = neko |track5title = Silence |track5lyricist = nano |track5composer = Powerless |track5arranger = |track6title = A Genesis |track6lyricist = nano |track6composer = Minami Akihito |track6arranger = |track7title = Remember, My Friend |track7lyricist = nano |track7composer = Kitamura Takeshi |track7arranger = |track8title = Now or Never |track8info = |track8lyricist = nano |track8composer = nano, DevilishP |track8arranger = |track9title = BE FREE (WITH MUSIC) |track9info = |track9lyricist = nano |track9composer = kz |track9arranger = |track10title = No pain, No game |track10info = |track10lyricist = nano |track10composer = kemu |track10arranger = |track11title = Black Board |track11info = |track11lyricist = nano, |track11composer = papiyon |track11arranger = |track12title = Horizon |track12lyricist = nano |track12composer = nano |track12arranger = |track13title = Palette |track13info = |track13lyricist = nano, Yuyoyuppe |track13composer = Yuyoyuppe |track13arranger = }} |track1title = magenta |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = , nano |track1arranger = |track2title = neophobia |track2lyricist = nano |track2composer = Itou Naoki |track2arranger = |track3title = GALLOWS BELL |track3lyricist = nano, buzzG |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = No pain, No game |track4lyricist = nano |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Exist |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Hysteri |track6lyricist = nano, KuwagataP |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = glow |track7lyricist = Mes |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = BE FREE (WITH MUSIC) |track8lyricist = nano |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Nevereverland |track9lyricist = nano |track9composer = Itou Naoki |track9arranger = neko |track10title = Remember, My Friend |track10lyricist = nano |track10composer = Kitamura Takeshi |track10arranger = }} nano ver. = |track1title = SAVIOR OF SONG |track1info = (nano, Hiro) |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = MY FIRST STORY |track1arranger = WEST GROUND |track2title = Our Story |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = SAVIOR OF SONG |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = MY FIRST STORY |track3arranger = WEST GROUND |track4title = Our Story |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |-| Anime ver. = |track1title = SAVIOR OF SONG |track1info = (nano, Hiro) |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = MY FIRST STORY |track1arranger = WEST GROUND |track2title = Silver Sky |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = SAVIOR OF SONG |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = MY FIRST STORY |track3arranger = WEST GROUND |track4title = Silver Sky (Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio -Ars・Nova-) |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |-| MY FIRST STORY ver. = |track1title = SAVIOR OF SONG |track1info = (nano, Hiro) |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = MY FIRST STORY |track1arranger = WEST GROUND |track2title = START OVER |track2info = (nano, Hiro) |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = SAVIOR OF SONG |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = MY FIRST STORY |track3arranger = WEST GROUND |track4title = START OVER |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} nano ver. = |track1title = Born to be |track1info = |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = WEST GROUND |track1arranger = WEST GROUND |track2title = Happy Ending Simulator |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Born to be |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Happy Ending Simulator |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} |-| Anime ver. = |track1title = Born to be |track1info = |track1lyricist = nano |track1composer = WEST GROUND |track1arranger = WEST GROUND |track2title = NEW WORLD |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Born to be |track3info = (Instrumental) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = NEW WORLD |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = }} nano ver. = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = SABLE |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Dusty Mirror |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = INFINITY≠ZERO |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = SABLE |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Dusty Mirror |track6info = (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |-| Anime ver. = |track1title =identity crisis |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title =Born to be |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title =JUMP START |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title =SABLE |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title =SAVIOR OF SONG |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title =Scarlet Story |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title =Be the one |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title =INFINITY≠ZERO |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title =RESTART |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = |track10info =One Life |track10lyricist = |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title =Small & Significant |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title =Rock on. |track12info = |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = }} Gallery |nano .png|＿＿ and nano (right) in "Unhappy Refrain" |Neko Nano.png|nano and neko as seen in "Aimai Elegy" |NanoTwitter.png|nano's Twitter icon |vin nano PONPONPON.png|Vin (left) and nano as seen in "PONPONPON" |nano.png|Nano with her new smartphone case Photo taken from Twitter |Magenta.png|Nano as seen in her original song "magenta" |Nano Utattemita no Hon July 13.png|Nano as seen on the cover of the July issue of Utattemita no Hon |Nano Be free.png|Nano as seen in "BE FREE (WITH MUSIC)" |Nano amazon.png|Nano as seen on amazon }} Trivia External Links * Website * Blog * Facebook page * Twitter * Nano Tomo Twitter * Nano Tomo fan circle * weibo (Chinese) * orkut (Portuguese) * VKontakte (Russian) * Homepage (inactive) * SoundCloud (deleted) * pixiv